Der große Knall
Der große Knall ist die achte Episode der 12. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nach einem Großbrand werden zahlreiche Feuerwehrleute ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. In dem Stress, dem die Ärzte ausgeliefert sind, brechen einige Konflikte aus. Meredith und Amelia fragen sich, was für die enormen Spannungen zwischen Owen und Nathan sorgt, die einmal mehr zu Tage treten, als Nathan den Freund von Owens Mutter operiert. Jo hat das Gefühl, dass Alex nicht auf ihrer Seite ist. Und April geht Jackson aus dem Weg, nachdem die beiden wieder im Bett gelandet sind. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren * Martin Henderson als Dr. Nathan Riggs Gast-Stars *Debra Mooney als Evelyn Hunt *Giacomo Gianniotti als Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler als Dr. Isaac Cross *Samantha Sloyan als Dr. Penelope Blake *Casey Sander als Casey *Nikki Deloach als Charlotte *Drew Rausch als John Finch *Loanne Bishop als Ruth Co-Stars * Alisha Soper als Alice * Robert Mitchell als Junger Feuerwehrmann * Drea Garcia als Feuerwehrfrau Musik * 'Celeste '''von ''Ezra Vine * 'As Long As You Love Me '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von den Backstreet Boys) * 'Love Story '''von ''Barcelona (Original von Taylor Swift) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Things We Lost in the Fire ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Bastille. Videos 335px|left Trivia * Es ist das erste Mal, dass Amelia bei der Fahrgemeinschaft vorne sitzt. * Die Folge endet mit mehreren Cliffhangern: ** Wird Jo Alex' Antrag annehmen? ** Wird Amelia einen Rückfall erleiden? ** Was hat es mit Owens Schwester auf sich? ** Was wird Jackson April sagen? ** Was sind die Konsequenzen von Owens Handgreiflichkeit? * Es handelt sich bei der Episode um das Winterfinale. Es fand daher eine 3-monatige Pause statt, bevor die nächste Episode gesendet wurde. Wie auch schon in den vorigen Staffeln hat ProSieben dies für die deutsche Ausstrahlung nicht beibehalten. Die nächste Episode wurde gleich im Anschluss ausgestrahlt und somit sämtlich Cliffhanger direkt aufgelöst. Intro Manchmal muss man Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. In der Medizin macht man das ständig. Wir schneiden Körper auf, um Verletzungen zu versorgen. Wir verletzen, um zu heilen. Wir schüren das Feuer, aber das Spiel mit dem Feuer ist gefährlich. Outro Wenn man das Streichholz anzündet, glaubt man, dass man den Brand kontrollieren kann. Man glaubt, man könnte alles kontrollieren. Aber Feuer ist wahnsinnig schwer in Schach zu halten. Und wenn man denkt, man hätte das Feuer gelöscht, kann es wieder entflammen. Es saugt Luft an und lodert heißer und greller als je zuvor. Zitate * Callie: Wissen Sie, Trennungssex ist, ähm, Glück und Traurigkeit zugleich, ein emotionales Potpourri. Alle Gefühle, die ganze Geschichte, es ist einfach alles wieder da. Es ist einem bewusst. Man weiß genau, es ist das letzte Mal. Es ist wie: Ganz tief Luft holen, bevor man in's Wasser abtaucht. Ein letztes Aufbäumen. Trennungssex ist toll! * Ben: Ja, aber dann ist man getrennt. * Callie: Ha! Ja, sie haben Recht! Versöhnungssex ist besser, weil es ist als könnte man zum Luftholen auftauchen, als man dachte man erstickt. So als ob alles vergeben ist. Man kann alle Last und Klamotten über Bord werfen. Man fährt mit Schwung aus dem Dunklen in's Helle. Oh Gott, das ist das Beste! Und welcher war's? * Jackson: Das beantworte ich nicht! * * * * Amelia: Warum schließt du mich aus?? * Meredith: Ganz einfach: Es hat nicht das Geringste mit dir zu tun. * Amelia: Aber es hat was mit dir zu tun? * Meredith: Nein, hat es nicht. Ich hab ein Versprechen gegeben, ihm dabei zu helfen, nicht unterzugehen. * Amelia: Wem gegenüber? * Meredith: Cristina. Also beobachte ich ihn, aber ich lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich vermeide es, meine Nase in... * Amelia: Was hat Cristina denn damit zu tun? Hast du eine Dreier-Vertrauens-Allianz mit Owen und seiner Ex-Freundin geschlossen? * Meredith: Ex-Frau. * Amelia: Gott, Meredith! Ich kenn niemanden, der jedem gegenüber so dermaßen loyal ist. Echt jedem gegenüber, außer mir! Du bist einer Frau auf der anderen Seite der Welt gegenüber loyal! * Meredith: Ja, bin ich. * Amelia: Obwohl ich hier bin! Cristina hat dich verlassen. Ich bin hier. Ich bin deine Schwester! * Meredith: Du bist nicht meine Schwester. Cristina ist meine Schwester. Du bist Derek's Schwester und Derek ist tot. * Amelia: Hasst du mich deswegen? Weil ich dich an ihn erinnere? Hat es dir geholfen, mich zu hassen? * Meredith: Hör bitte auf, mich zu bedrängen. * Amelia: Bin ich wie sie? Etwas an das du dich klammerst, um die Erinnerung wach zu halten? * Meredith: Du führst dich auf wie ein kleines Kind. * Amelia: Du wickelst sie um dich wie eine Art Witwentuch. Die Witwe Grey. Es geht ihr gut, sie blickt nach vorne. Sie verliebt sich nie wieder, aber sie hält sich wacker. So ein Schwachsinn! Du hast aufgegeben. Du lebst doch gar nicht mehr! Du funktionierst nur noch. Derek wäre enttäuscht, wenn er das sehen könnte. Er wäre angewidert. * Meredith: Verschwinde aus meinem Haus. * Amelia: Kannst du haben! * * * * April: Es war einfach wundervoll. Ich hab mich seit Ewigkeiten endlich mal wieder wohlgefühlt. Es war als wären wir eins. Doch dann hab ich's gesehen. Es war dir ganz deutlich anzusehen! Das war's. Das war unser Lebwohl! Dann dachte ich: Wenn nichts mehr zu machen ist, dann soll es wenigstens so enden. Es ist etwas, das ich in Erinnerung behalten möchte. Das Wundervolle. Ich möchte, dass es da aufhört, wo es begonnen hat. Im Bett. In Liebe. Ich möchte ganz einfach dieses Bild von uns konservieren. Und alles was du sagen wirst, wird es ruinieren! Also bitte lass es sein!! * Jackson: Das machst du ständig. Du entscheidest, wie die Dinge laufen sollen. * April: Nein, bei diesem Thema entscheide ich nicht... * Jackson: Oh doch, du entscheidest andauernd! * April: Was?? * Jackson: Du bestimmst immer, wo es langgeht. Du entscheidest nach Jordanien zu gehen. Du entscheidest, zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Du entscheidest, ob du mich brauchst oder eben nicht. Du entscheidest, ob wir reden oder nicht! * April: Ich will nicht reden! Ich weiß genau, was du sagen wirst! Dass du mich liebst, ABER... * Jackson: Aber du weißt nicht, was ich sagen werde! * April: Oh ich bin sicher, dass ich es weiß. Ich kenn dich. * Jackson: Du kannst es gar nicht wissen! * April: Na gut! Dann schieß los! Sag es!! en:Things We Lost in the Fire Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Episode